Saviour
by kirstencohen
Summary: It was her saviour. Now he was dead. Gone. Forever. How?


**Hope You like.**

She sat in the dining room in shock. No tears had managed to escape yet as she let the words sink into her. Dead. He was gone. Forever. How? She felt a hand on her knee and she saw a pair of brilliant blue eyes looking up at her. She didn't know what else to do other than to fall into his arms and cry. He held her tight trying to push the pain away. He knew he couldn't. He knew that he would be waiting for her at the hospital. Dead. He was gone. Forever. How?

She sat in the car and twiddled her thumbs. Music sliced through the silence. She didn't cry again. She couldn't and she knew why. It was usually her escape but not anymore. She didn't need to cut herself off from the world through salty tears. She had another method. To them it was poison. To her it was a saviour. She watched the cars and houses pass by her window on the way to the hospital. She looked out at the beautiful people and wished she had their simple lives. Deep down she knew they were as screwed up as her. Yes, she was accepted in their society but they had no idea what goes on behind closed doors. For all she knew they had stared at her and wished for the same thing. They all hid behind their botox and fake smiles. She did it too. Maybe not the botox part but she was as much a phoney as the next person. She had the perfect plastic life and so did they. On the outside.

She was the only one who knew. That he was a simple man. He was successful and ruthless and one day it all slid away from him. She watched as his wife divorced him. She watched as he tried to rebuild a relationship with his family and he really did seem to be doing well. On the outside. She knew. She was the only one who saw him cry. She was the only one who saw him crumble and fall apart. She tried to help him but she was too weak. She wasn't enough. This was before she had her saviour to help her through. But by the time she found it, it was too late. He was a lost cause and she had failed. Now he was dead. Gone.

The car drew up and he looked at her again piercing through her tough exterior, "Ready?" he asked gently. She nodded carefully and climbed out of the car. She grasped his hand tightly and he wrapped his arm over her shoulder. She felt a warm sensation build as he tried to help her. She prayed this would perhaps bring them closer. She needed him and he knew it. They were going through hard times but maybe just for today he would forget all that and he would help her. Protect her. Take care of her.

She looked down at his lifeless body and tried to ignore the angry red marks around his neck. How could he do it? He had abandoned her. His family. Had he fallen so far into the pit that he couldn't climb back out? She thanked God she hadn't found him. She wouldn't have been able to handle it. She just hoped that her sister could. She was still in the waiting room staring into space. She had tried to talk to her but the words wouldn't come. Who knew what to say to someone who had just found her father dead in his lounge? She stared down with empty eyes and said nothing. She tried to help her sister but she pushed her away. Her hair draped her face and she tried to wipe away the tears but they kept on coming. "Why aren't you upset?" she asked quietly.

"I am I'm just..."

"You don't care."

"I do..." she tried to explain but her sister turned away. She wouldn't listen.

She got back into the car and waited for him turn on the ignition. He took a lifetime checking his mirrors and clearing the windscreen. She just wanted to get home to her rescuer. It would help her through. It was getting too much. She knew it herself but it had a hold on her. A grip that she couldn't wriggle out of. She didn't know how it came to this. But she wasn't harming anyone. She knew he had his suspicions but it wouldn't get out of hand. She wouldn't let it. She had it under total control.

She lay on the kitchen floor in a daze. How did she get down there? She tried to sit up but the room began to spin. She lay back down and the feeling of complete serenity washed over her again. She was in another world. A world where she didn't have responsibilities. Where her father hadn't just committed suicide. Where she didn't depend on poison to get her through a day. She closed her eyes when she saw someone come into the kitchen and kneel down next to her. It was him. The guy with the brilliant blue eyes and amazing smile, "Kirsten, what have you done to yourself?

_Sometimes I feel  
Like I don't have a partner  
Sometimes I feel  
Like my only friend  
Is the city I live in  
The city of angels  
Lonely as I am  
Together we cry  
  
I drive on her streets  
'Cause she's my companion  
I walk through her hills  
'Cause she knows who I am  
She sees my good deeds  
And she kisses me windy  
I never worry  
Now that is a lie  
  
I don't ever want to feel  
Like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love  
Take me all the way  
  
It's hard to believe  
That there's nobody out there  
It's hard to believe  
That I'm all alone  
At least I have her love  
The city she loves me  
Lonely as I am  
Together we cry  
  
Under the bridge downtown  
Is where I drew some blood  
Under the bridge downtown  
I could not get enough  
Under the bridge downtown  
Forgot about my love  
Under the bridge downtown  
I gave my life away_

_Under The Bridge, Red Hot Chilli Peppers_

Fin.

**Does anybody else notice the similarities between Marissa and Kirsten? Please Review.**


End file.
